Electromigration (EM) fails are becoming more and more problematic with newer IC technologies. More specifically, EM is generally understood to be the movement of metal ions due to an electric field. This movement of metal ions can cause voids within and/or shorts between the wires and vias that make up the various interconnect networks, including the power delivery network (also referred to as the power bus) and the clock distribution network (also referred to as the clock tree), on an IC. These voids and shorts are referred to collectively as EM fails and they are more likely to occur in the interconnect networks of newer IC technologies because of the higher operating frequencies and smaller chip sizes that lead to increased circuit density and more narrow metals widths and that, thereby lead to decreased current carrying capabilities in the interconnects and increased current density (i.e., more interconnects in given area). Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved EM-aware design methods and systems.